


The First Five Times

by ArellasMercy (askarella)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Miscarriage mention, Poetic Porn, fite me, nott is an adult in canon, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/ArellasMercy
Summary: The first five times Caleb and Nott had sex. More loose-form poetry than porn, tbqh.





	The First Five Times

The first time, it was an accident. 

They were drunk, and high on health potions and the full moon’s light. “I love you,” whispered fervently between them between heaving breaths, tattered clothing tossed to the side, both so thankful to be alive.

Her breasts, small with large areolas, danced with his thrusts as they thanked the gods that they had survived yet another ordeal. They tore each other apart, their frantic fucking a testament to their will to live. His skin gleamed in the moonlight, pale and freckled, a stark contrast to her dark complexion that shone as a silhouette when she rode him. 

They knew that no one else would understand, humans don’t fuck goblins, much less love them, so they each said it would not happen again... and yet, they knew that it would.

 

The second, it was out of necessity, or so they told themselves.

A pair of guards, eyes looking for someone to blame, followed them down an alley. In desperation she pulled down his trousers, somehow knowing that only sex would deter them. When the pair was found, his cock was down her throat, and the guards left in a hurry, lewd comments all they left in their wake.

The next day, her back chaffed from being fucked into with nothing between her skin and the bricks of the wall, an emptiness in her that made her back feel like nothing.

 

The third, was out of grief.

They had not taken precautions the second, and a life was born- a life that was discovered a week before it was taken by the gods. So bad at emotions they were, she more than he, that they only knew one way to cope.

This time, they swore, this was the last time.

The next morning, their dynamic was changed.

 

The fourth, she was scared.

She saw him all but die from the devil toad, and she cried even as he held her naked form, so scared of losing him that all she could do was cry. She loved him so dearly, in ways that other folk said goblins were incapable, in the ways bards sung in their epics. 

He kissed away her tears, and “I love you,” was whispered tenderly, truly, between them. 

 

The fifth, was deliberate.

They were together again, and though they did not know if they could divulge the true nature of their love to their new friends, they did not actively hide it. 

Nott could laugh again, truly, and every night she and her Caleb shared a bed, and what they did was their business, and their business alone.

 


End file.
